dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Show of 2015
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 53: LAST SHOW OF 2015 In-Studio Guests Arthur Meyer John Rosenberger Games Played Alaska? I'll Ask Her! Submitted by Sarah Williams from Brooklyn Theme Song Oh, when I find out where this state is I will suddenly ask her About the whereabouts of the state Why isn't it connected to the rest of the country Hawaii is doing fine How to Play Contestants must determine if the following are names of real Alaskan cities or if they are fake. Plus 1 point for every correct answer. If it is a real Alaskan town, plus 2 bonus points will be awarded to the player who comes closest to guessing the population based on the 2010 census. Losers are banished to the icy tundra of the Alaskan immediately following the broadcast. Callers Kelly from Northern New Jersey Winner(s) Kelly from Northern New Jersey Treasure Chest Hair Submitted by Charlie Hankin Theme Song I've got chest hair That's what it's all about It's on my chest And the hair is gold Here's my handle and here's my spout How to Play Whoever has the least chest hair wins. Callers Travis Love from Port Jervis Winner(s) Travis Love from Port Jervis All I Want for Cry-stmas Submitted by Travis Love from Port Jervis Theme Song Hey Holidays are comin' around soon Sometime you're gonna have to experience the magic of cry-stmas What was that? Cry-stmas Say it again Cry-stmas Necessary Background Everyone wants something for Christmas. Some people want money, or homes, or really just about anything. But famous and rich people want things too. How to Play Gameshow-vanists(sp?) will call in to Dr. Gameshow and after talking to George they are put through to Jo. Then the caller and the people in the studio will take turns pretending to be a famous person, living or dead, crying about what they wanted for Christmas. Manolo will judge, because Manolo can't cry, and Manolo will give points based on creativity and best cry. Callers Kim (-sanity) Haden from Manhattan Winner(s) Kim (-sanity) Arthur Meyer Elevator Pitch Submitted by Galaxy of Horses Theme Song Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now Hey now, hey now, hey now, When is the elevator coming How to Play Contestants each have 15-30 seconds to pitch a product, business, or service to Manolo. Depending on whether Manolo likes or dislikes the idea, he is to respond 'Sign me up!' or 'Scram!' First one to get 5 Manolo sign-me-ups wins. House Rule: The most sign-me-ups wins. Callers Jake Gould Winner(s) Arthur Meyer Winning Game All I Want for Cry-stmas Manolo's Thought to Leave You With New Year's is coming New Year's is coming New Year's is coming New Year's is coming New Year's is coming... Trivia Jo's dog is dying = (. The episode is dedicated to Kelly's boyfriend Derek. Travis Love claims to have convinced several people that chest hair was originally called Chet's hair, and all people with chest hair can trace their heritage back to someone named Chet. Manolo once worked in an office. He thought it was novel at first, but the novelty wore off.